Automobiles are typically equipped with sun visors in the front passenger compartment. The purpose of a sun visor is to block sunlight from shining in a passenger's eyes. A typical sun visor is an opaque flat panel, which may be stored in an "up" position, flat against the automobile's ceiling and above the passenger's line of view through the front windshield. When needed, the sun visor may be rotated down to shield the passenger's eyes from the sun. The typical visor presents problems to persons of shorter than average height because sunlight can pass below the visor and strike the person's eyes making it difficult to safely see straight ahead when driving towards the sun.
Others have devised sun visors having extensible tinted panels. Applicant is aware of Harrington, U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,209; Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,557; Stroth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,863; Solmes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,873; and Nygaard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,763. For the most part, these visor's employ a frictional engagement between the main sun visor panel and the extensible tinted panel. A frictional engagement has several drawbacks. If the frictional engagement is too strong, operations of the extensible panel can be difficult, especially if it is being attempted with one hand while operating the motor vehicle with the other hand. Alternatively, if the frictional engagement is too weak, vibration caused by a rough roadway can overcome the frictional engagement between the extensible tinted panel and the main visor panel, enabling the extensible panel to slip.